lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
The Poop Monster
The Poop Monster is an episode of Venturian Battle: Possessed. Synopsis After eating 1,000 plums during a contest, Robert Jacob has to loosen his bowels. While Terrence is worried that Robert will make a mess all over their RV, he is successful in getting Robert to a restroom. After having a huge amount of diarrhea, Robert exits the room a satisfied man. However, demons possess Robert’s waste, and create a giant shit monster! Will Robert be able to escape from his own feces? Or will the great mighty crap shit them out and lay waste to Bob Jack? Watch on... if you have the guts to handle it! Plot Terrence drives his RV, where Robert, Robyn, and Tyra (who has been roofied) are located. Robert Jacob is about to defecate, as Robyn chastises him for eating one thousand plums in a contest, the pits of which lay nearby. Worried, Robyn tells Terrence that Robert is about to make a mess in the vehicle, as Terrence begins to panic. Reaching a “24 Hour 9 Eleven” convenience store, Terrence parks the RV just outside. Robert stumbles out. Kicking the doors open, Robert runs across the store, knocking items off of the shelves. Eventually, Robert finds the restroom, only to be angered by the long line. Robert shoves the other people out of the way as they yell at him, before opening the door and going into the bathroom, which only has one toilet. Closing the door, Robert has diarrhea. As the people in line hear this, they start to walk away, disturbed. Robert slams the door open without flushing the toilet. As Robert walks out, very satisfied, the other shoppers look at the toilet, which has started moving. A large amount of diarrhea bubbles in the toilet, as it begins to flood out. As Robert looks back, he screams “Holy shit!”, noticing two yellow orbs emerging on the feces. As a gigantic amount floods from the toilet and splatters on the shoppers, a crude face forms on the pool of feces. Looking around with the yellow orbs as eyes, the diarrhea grins and says “Me poop poopy poo poo dung doodoo shit crap dung“. As Robert curses and runs away, the shoppers flee. As the puddle of feces starts laughing (diarrhea tears coming out of its eyes), it starts solidifying, growing arms. The Poop Monster starts singing “Dame Tu Cosita”, as it slides across the floor. Realizing the potential of his power, the Poop Monster turns around and throws feces at the toilet. The feces melt the bolts off of the toilet, causing it to fall down. The feces form legs for the toilet, as the Poop Monster throws two more balls of fecal matter at the toilet, causing blinking eyes to form. Hiding behind a corner, Robert pulls a handgun out of his holster and looks to the bathroom. The toilet, wobbling on it’s makeshift legs, starts walking and roars. Getting back behind cover, Robert starts to blindly fire at the toilet. While the shots are able to break holes into the toilet’s porcelain, the toilet continues moving, seemingly unharmed. As Robert sticks his head out of the wall, he finds out that the toilet is still alive. Laughing, the toilet vomits Demonizer-infused diarrhea, as Robert quickly goes back behind cover, panting. Robert runs out of the convenience store as the Poop Monster and Toilet Trouble terrorize the shoppers. Reaching the RV, Robert opens the door and tells Terrence to start the vehicle and drive as far away from the store as he can. As Terrence starts the RV’s engine, the vehicle is shaken, sending Tyra (who is still unconscious) flying across the vehicle. Frightened, Robyn looks out of the window, as she sees the toilet monster ramming itself against the RV. As she is about to warn the others, the RV is knocked sideways. Robyn Jade wakes up after a brief period of being knocked out, very badly bruised and covered in wounds. As she looks around the wreckage, she finds and awakens Robert, who has a shard of glass lodged in his knee. Noticing this, Robert starts yelling and swearing in pain, as Robyn tries to calm him. Checking for a first aid kit, Robyn is able to find one below an open drawer. Opening the kit, Robyn dips a pair of tweezers in alcohol, before using the tweezers to grasp the glass. Robyn is successful in removing the glass from Robert’s knee. Terrence soon gets up, bleeding but less injured than either Robert or Robyn. As he woefully caresses Robyn’s face, Terrence is soon brought down to Earth as he hears a jackhammer drilling. Looking through a shattered window, Terrence finds two construction workers that are being possessed by demons. Crouching back down, Terrence locates his drawer of weaponry and opens it. Grabbing his Holy Crossbow, Terrence brings with a bundle of holy bolts. Loading a bolt into his crossbow, Terrence tells the others to stay safe, before heading out. Aiming his crossbow at one of the Poop Monster’s possessed zombies, he fires a holy bolt at them, freeing them from the monster’s control. Terrence proceeds to do the same to the construction workers, who have heavily dented the underside of his RV. As the Poop Monster notices Terrence’s attempts to free the workers, the golem throws a ball of Demonizer feces at Terrence. As Robert and Robyn try to exit the RV, believing Terrence to be doomed, Terrence charges up a holy bolt and fires it at the Poop Monster, causing it to explode. Robert, Robyn, and Terrence are covered in feces as a result of the explosion, heavily disgusting Robyn. As Terrence lowers his crossbow, he is congratulated by the citizens, as well as Robert and Robyn Jacob. As Terrence promises to get everyone medical help, he proceeds to turn around and dry hump the RV, promising to fix it as well. As Robert and Robyn are disturbed by this behavior, Tyra awakens. Getting up and looking in a mirror, Tyra realizes she has been severely disfigured, before screaming until the Toilet Monster explodes. Trivia * Trigger notified the entire staff of the IWFC Discord server when he created the page. Category:TV show episodes Category:Venturian Battle Category:Episodes of Venturian Battle Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin